The main goal of the UC MMPC is to continue providing phenotyping services related to diabetes and its complications in numerous transgenic and knockout mouse models, to investigators from all over the United States, both young and seasoned. To achieve this goal, the UC MMPC is comprised of three phenotyping Service Cores, plus one animal husbandry Core to coordinate issues related to the health, shipping, and husbandry of the mice. While these four Cores work extremely well together, it is the Administrative Core (Core A) that plays a pivotal role in making sure that investigators' requests are being processed and that the Service Cores are working smoothly and efficiently to provide phenotyping data to investigators. In addition, Core A is also responsible for coordinating visits by outside investigators to come to the UC MMPC to learn surgical technique or procedures. The key personnel associated with Core A have been working together closely for the last nine and a half years and interact on a daily basis to manage these needs of the UC MMPC. There are four specific aims for this Core: Specific Aim 1: To coordinate service requests from investigators with the appropriate Service Cores, and to make sure that each request is dealt with professionally and adequately. Specific Aim 2: To manage the data yielded by the Service Cores so it goes through statistical analyses, is entered into both the UC MMPC Data Base and the CBU Data Base, and the billing and collection of funds generated by the UC MMPC. Specific Aim 3: To coordinate the monthly MMPC Executive Committee Meetings, as well as the Semi-Annual Advisory Committee Meetings and the MMPC Seminar Series. Specific Aim 4: To track the acknowledgements and publications associated with the UC MMPC.